The Reason Why
by kyuuketsuneko
Summary: Shouta x Tamao one-shot about what might happen next if Tamao found out about Shouta's Tokkei status. Also explains 'the reason why Tamao hates the Tokkei'. WARNING: Fluff & reference to S&M - no direct explicit material.


Disclaimer: all characters from Dolls belong to Naked Ape.

Note: This is a _fluffy _Tamao x Shouta one-shot, which is loosely linked with the Usaki x Seiju one-shot (Cherry Blossoms of Love).

~X~

"… Shou…-chan?"

Shouta whipped his head round, his eyes widening almost comically when he realised that he didn't have his mask on. He was literally caught red-handed too.

"Hey, this is a joke, right?" asked Tamao shakily. The edges of his mouth were twitching as he tried to bring himself to smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Shou-chan… Shou-chan…! Tell me this isn't true."

"I'm sorry, Tama."

"Shou…-chan? Ne, this is just a bad dream, right?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Shou-chan! Wait! Don't leave me! Don't leave…"

Mikoshiba disappeared from the scene as fast as he had burst onto it.

"… me."

~X~

The Head Captain of the Tokubetsu Shikeshikkou Keimukan Butai really did not want to go home that night.

"Ne, Captain, what's wrong?" asked Seiju, with his almost-too happy voice.

"…"

Usaki quickly put a hand on Seiju's shoulder and gave him a look. The other man shut up immediately.

~X~

[4 am, Hasui Tamao & Mikoshiba Shouta's Shared Apartment]

Staying out drinking all night was not exactly what Shouta should have done (especially since he had work the next day), but he did it anyway. What he didn't expect was to find a very wide-awake-and-annoyed-shrimp-that-wanted-explanations standing right in front of him when he opened the door.

"Uh… hi?"

WHACK.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What was that for, you ask? WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR, YOU FRICKIN' MORON?"

Shouta stared blankly at him, expecting some form of explanation. Tamao sighed.

_How did an idiot like that become the Head Captain of Tokkei?_

"I haven't even had a wink of sleep for the past three days, but I still stayed up all night. And you know why? It's 'cause I had to wait for you to come home! Then when you _finally _get here, you reek of booze!" Tamao whined before pouting in an unintentionally adorable way.

"Uh… well I didn't think that you'd want to see me tonight… You know, to like clear your head or something?"

Tamao glared at him.

Shouta stared sheepishly back.

"You know…"

"Hai*?"

"I always knew you were a Tokkei. Ever since I ran into you in that alleyway all those years ago."

"Hai*2?"

"What, you actually thought that I believed you were a salary man?"

"Well, you seemed to…"

"After living with you for like five years, any idiot would eventually realise that a salary man shouldn't always come home at four in the morning, reek of gunpowder and deal with robbers by 'doing a few things*3', etc."

"… ah."

Tamao sighed, exasperated.

"Get a clue already!"

He grabbed the younger (but taller) man by his tie and pulled him down for a kiss.

At first, Shouta's eyes widen in surprised, but soon he closed them and savoured the taste of Tamao's mouth. It sort of tasted like-!

They broke the kiss abruptly, Hasui gasping for air.

"You've been eating onions!" cried Shouta, horrified.

"So what?"

"I hate onions!"

"Stop being a picky eater!"

"You don't eat carrots!"

"I hate carrots!"

"That makes _you_ a picky eater too!"

"I never said I wasn't."

"Then why can't I be picky?"

"Because I say so. And I'm older, so there."

"…"

Shouta stared at him, unconvinced. Annoyed, Tamao pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you," whispered the taller man when their lips brushed.

Tamao felt his face heat up.

"Do you love me?" whispered the taller man whispered again, his dark eyes reflecting the tomato-red Tamao right back into his eyes.

"… I… love… mhh" he began, cutting himself off in embarrassment by smothering his face into Shouta's chest.

_How cute_, thought the younger man, smirking as he completely threw off Tama's rhythm.

~X~

"Ne, Shouta?" asked Tamao, propping himself up with one arm.

"Hm?" murmured Shouta, wriggling around on the bed while attempting to avoid the random springs sticking up and out of it.

"Do you want to know why I hate the Tokkei so much?"

"Isn't it because we steal your cases all the time?"

"… Well that too."

"So that's not it?"

"Nope~"

"Enlighten me."

"I hate the Tokkei," Tamao paused, his mouth splitting into a gin, "because they stole _my_ Shou-chan away from me."

Shouta chuckled.

"I didn't know you were the possessive type."

"Well I get worried about you whenever I can't see you. You're always getting yourself into mischief when I'm not there."

"Actually, I think I get into that no matter where I am."

"You masochistic trouble magnet."

"How did you know?" laughed Shouta, jokingly.

"Then I guess the dominatrix needs to keep you in line."

"More like dominat_or_," he joked.

Little did he know, Tamao was quite serious about the whole conversation…

~X~

* = 'yes' sounded a bit too formal, but 'yeah' sounds like Shouta doesn't care, so for some reason 'hai' seemed to work for me. Might just be me. Bleh XD.

*2 = in this case, the 'hai' is sort of like "huh?" or like "lolwhut" as I would say.

*3 = he's referring to the time at the shop where they bought new cups. When he asked Shouta why the shopkeeper gave them the cups for free, Shouta said something along the lines of "while the great Inspector Hasui was unconscious, I _did a few things_."

Mwhahaha, yes, Tamao is in fact a dominator xD

If I write a continuation (which I probably won't unless I get over a dozen reviews), it'll probably start with this:

"_Ta-Tama? I don't think I like the look of this…"_

"_Relax, it'll be fun~"_

"_No, REALLY, I don't think it will!"_


End file.
